The invention is generally concerned with excercise apparatus, and specifically relates to dip bars, that is exercise devices wherein the user is provided with a pair of laterally spaced hand grips at approximately chest level. The user, gripping the device, is able to perform a series of exercises through a selective raising and lowering of the body by extending and contracting the arms, accompanied by leg lifts if desired, which are considered an important adjunct to a full body development program. Such exercises are helpful in providing for increased strength and muscle development, particularly the tricep muscles of the arms, the pectoral muscles of the chest, and the various stomach muscles.
While dip bars of various types are presently available, the known devices normally require bolting to the walls and/or floor to effect the necessary stabilization thereof, particularly in light of the sustantial loads introduced. Such known devices, in many instances an integral portion of larger equipment, are both expensive and require substantial room for their installation. As such, dip bars are normally not considered a part of home exercise equipment, notwithstanding the significant advantages of such equipment and the preferance for use thereof by most body builders, weight trainers, power lifters and athletes.